


Educational Decree 24

by babygyrl09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygyrl09/pseuds/babygyrl09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a plan to retaliate against Umbridge's latest educational decree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educational Decree 24

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).

No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four

Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor”

 

Hermione looked at the newest Educational Decree to grace the Gryffindor common room bulletin board.  She turned to her friends, Harry and Ron, who were watching her reaction.  They were surprised by the slightly insane grin on her face.

“Hermione?” Ron asked.  “We’re heading down to lunch.  Are you coming?”

Hermione laughed.  “No, Ronald, I don’t think I want to get expelled just yet.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked her.  “How are we going to get expelled by going down to lunch?”

She sighed.  ‘I forgot that common sense isn’t all that common in the Wizarding World.’ She thought to herself.  “Look at that Decree again.  An organization et cetera is defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.  Lunch, and in fact, any and all meals, are regular meetings of more than three students, yes?  Therefore, we could all get expelled by going down to the Great Hall at the proscribed meal times.”

Harry thought about that for half a second before comprehension dawned.  “You mean we should take our meals in the kitchens until ‘approval by the High Inquisitor’ is obtained?”  He stood on one of the tables and cupped his hands around his mouth.  “Attention, please!!  I would like to call a House meeting!  Anyone who wishes to hear what I have to say needs to get your ass down here now!!!”

“You know, you could have just used _Sonorus_ , mate,” Ron said out of the side of his mouth.

“Thanks for reminding me.  _Sonorus_.  Umbitch has made another of those idiotic Educational Decrees.  This one bans all… What was it Hermione?”

Hermione sighed in frustration.  She joined Harry on the table and performed her own _Sonorus_ charm on her voice.  “The new decree states, and I quote, ‘All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.  An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.  Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).  No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.  Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.’  Now, as I pointed out to Harry and Ron, since meals are regular meetings of the entire student body, which the Pink Toad obviously didn’t consider, if we go down to lunch, or any other meal, we run the risk of getting expelled.  Harry, take it away.”  She jumped off the table and took the charm off her voice.

“Thank you, Hermione, for summing up the situation concisely.  Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the future lawyer, Hermione Granger!”

*… chirp…chirp…*

“Ok, then, moving on.  Now, everybody hates Umbitch, yes?  So, I propose that we go along with her Decree… to the extent of not taking meals with the rest of the castle.  We are obeying the letter of the law to such an extent that she won’t be able to handle it.”  Harry was nearly hyperventilating at the end of his speech, flushed by the prospect of inflicting more chaos onto Umbridge’s reign of terror.

*…chirp…*

“So, Potter, are you saying that we starve ourselves to boycott Umbridge’s decrees?  Isn’t that a little drastic?”  Lee Jordan asked warily.

“No Lee, I’m simply saying that we should not take our meals with everyone else, as that would be a clear violation of the rules… and we wouldn’t want that now would we?  How many know where the kitchens are?  Show of hands now… All right, that’s a good dozen people.  Do you mind asking the house elves to bring meals to the common room?  Thanks.  So we won’t starve.  Any other questions?  No?  Any objections?  No?  Anyone gonna stop me from staying up here and keep talking about anything and everything that comes to mind?  No?  All right then.  Let’s see, next issue to tackle… my lying…”

OOMPH!!!

Harry looked up from the floor.  “Ron, if you wanted me to quit while I was ahead, all you had to do was say so.”  He took the charm off his voice and headed out of the common room while the majority of the Gryffindors were still stunned.

“So does that mean all classes are illegal?  There are definitely more than three students in a class…”

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at fanfiction.net under the same name, and, while it was meant to be a one-shot, I bowed to pressure and continued it. I feel it reads better as a one-shot, since I didn't know how to continue it, and it simply stagnated, so it will just stay as a one-shot here.


End file.
